A Doll and the Host Club
by Chance Ven
Summary: Tamaki wants to contact his mother and does it though mail. He hires a doll to help him write it, he hasn't seen her in years. Violet comes as his doll and she enrolls in ouran to get a better grasp of Tamaki's life. Violet has find some things she lost and shenanigans ensue! EVERYTHING belongs to their respective owners, I own ONLY the story.
1. Violet gets a new request!

**_oOo_**

**Hello! I decided to start this because I had a thought, what if Violet Evergarden meet the Host Club? I'm doing what I think will happen! Takes place after both anime, I dont own anything other than what happens in this story.**

_"thought"_

_typing_

**over phone**

_**memory**_

Twins

**_oOo_**

A young girl, about 14 years old walks down the stairs of a postal company. Her beautiful blond hair in a bun, she wore a long gown that looks like a doll's and a forest green brooch around her neck. It's very fitting becuase she is...

"Auto memories doll, Violet Evergarden, at your service. I will travel anywhere to meet your request." She was Violet Evergarden, her requester? He called the company and come over from the city of Bunkyo, Tokyo. His name is Tamaki Suoh, the son of a chairman. His request? He wants to send a letter to his mom, who of which lives in france.

"Hello! I would like you to write a letter for me, I want to send it to my mom." Tamaki said, "I would like to tell her how I'm doing." And with that, he walked her to his plane, a private jet. "Okay! Lets go!" He said, a little to enthusicaticly as Violet buckled up. The plane took off, it took 3 hours to get from Leiden to Tokyo. Tamaki explained what he wanted in the letter and told her to follow him in school to get a better idea on his life.

**_oOo_**

Violet got off the plane when they landed, her hand grasping her suit case. They walked inside a mansion, the sevants imediatly bowed, greeting their master and doll.

"May I take your belongings, Madame?" A servant said, motioning to the suit case. Violet nodded, handing her the suit case. On the way up the stairs, Violet was told about the club Tamaki was in, the Host Club.

When they reached the room she will be staying in Tamaki said on last thing, "Oh! And you will be starting school with me, if you dont mind, same classes and everthing!" Violet only nodded, agreeing with starting school.

**_oOo_**

During the night, Violet had some memories with Major Gilbert, specificaly when they bought the brouch she wore. She clutched the brouch as she slept.

_**Walking down a crowed road, Violet and Gilbert stopped at a vendor. There were many brooches, all a beautiful color. The one Violet noticed first was a green one. The same as Gilberts eyes. Gilbert noticed and asked,**_

_**"What's the matter?" Violet repiled with, "It's the color of your eyes..." After a pause she continues, "This has the same color as your eyes." After another pause Violet says, "When I look into this... It's like... What is it called?"**_

"Miss Evergarden, wake up."

_**A moment later a woman walks up saying, "It's a beautiful brooch, isn't it?" "you said... 'beautiful?'" "Yes!" "But that word... I dont know what it is... Is it pretty? Does it mean the same as that?" "Yes, it does." **_

"Miss Evergarden! Pease wake up!"

_**After a bit of walking Gilbert stops and says, "Are you sure you didn't want the one that was the color of your eyes?" Violet looks at the brooch. "I am. This one was... The most beautiful one." Gilbert walks up to Violet as she says, "I did not know that word before so I had never spoken it." She looks up. "But I though your eyes were... Really quite beautiful. Ever sence we met." Gilbert looks shocked as he raised his head. "Major..?" Gilbert walks up to Violet and as she faced him asked for the brooch, holding out his hand. Compling, Violet gives him the brooch. "Yes, Sir."**_

"Hey, Violet!"

_**Gilbert leans forward and ties the brooch around her neck. After a moment of silence.**_

_**"Thank you, Sir." Gilbert starts to tear up.**_

_**"Thank you very much, sir."**_

"Violet!" Violet opened her eyes, and looked to see a servant and Tamaki standing there. "Hurry up Violet! We wanna get in a good breakfist." Tamaki left with a servant and a new servant came in with a yellow dress.

"Here, Miss Evergarden, your uniform for school. You will be going to Ouran Highschool, be downstairs in 15 minutes." The servant said, laying the down the uniform on her bed. "Please hurry."

Violet got dressed and went down the stairs, Tamaki was there in a periwinkle suit and black pants. "Hey! Violet! Come try this commoner breakfist! I had the cheif cook it! It is _soooooo_ good!" Tamaki sat there scarfing down some rice, toast, eggs, and fruit. Violet sat down and said,

"As you wish." her voice had no emotion, nothing. Tamaki looked over, _"huh? Why is she wearing that brooch? Its not part of the uniform." _He just brushed it off and continued eating.

**_oOo_**

Violet sat in the limbo on the ride to school with Tamaki explaining the school and their schedule for the day. They got out at the school, it was pink. Violets brooch glisened in the sun light. The few students looked to see a girl with Tamaki. _"Who is she?" "She looks a bit like Tamaki, is she his sister?" "Who is that girl with him?" "Who is that with the boss?"_

The last one was two boys, the hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins walked over to Tamaki and Violet.

"Hey boss, who is the girl?" The twins said at the same time while leaning down to look at Violet.

"Auto memories doll, Violet Evergarden." Violet said looking at the twins. "Why'd you call a doll and bring her here?" "I called her so I can talk to my mother." The twins looked at him and back at her. "Ahhhhhh! Okay! Wellllllll..." "I'm Hikaru" "And I'm Kaoru!" The twins said, "The Hitachiin brothers!"

Violet and Tamaki walked through the school and want to their classes. At the end Tamaki walked Violet to Music Room 3. "And this..." Tamaki opened the doors and rose petals flew all over the place even though no one was in the room other than a black haired man on a computer. "Hey, Kyoya! Meet Violet, she is a doll from the CH Postal company!" Tamaki shouted.

"Hello. I am Kyoya Ohtori of the Ohtori group." Kyoya said bowing. Tamaki started to put up decorations, the theme today was Ancient Greek. A bit later a tall man wih a small boy walked in.

"Hi Tama-Chan and Kyo-Chan!" The small boy said getting off the giants sholders. "Who are you?" The small boy said running up to Violet. "Auto Memories doll, Violet Evergarden."

"What do you mean by 'doll' Vi-Chan?" "I write letters for people." Violet said, bowing to the smol boy. "And who might you be?" "I'm Mitsukuni! Though most people call me Hunny! And this is Takashi! Most people call him Mori!" Mori just nodded and Kyoya wrote something in his note book as the twins walked in. "Sup!" The twins said while waving. "The theme is Ancient Greek. Your costumes are in the changing room." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses and walking to the changing room.

A few minutes later and the club walks out in togas. Then they get in formation and violet stands off to the side. Just the, the doors open. It showed a boy(?) in the ouran uniform. "Sorry I'm late. I had to drop something off."

"HURUHI!" Tamaki shouted and ran up to the boy and hugged him. "Daddy was so worried when you didnt show up!" The twins were eating bananas...

They got back in formation. Wait where is the peels of the bananas the twins ate? Meh, most likely in the trash. A few seconds after Violet sat down the doors opened and a wave of girls walked in and sat at the tables. A few to Haruhi, who didnt change into a toga, a few to Hunny and Mori, a few to the twins, a few to Kyoya, and alot to Tamaki. A girl came over to Violet.

"Hello! Who are you? Arn't you going to go to one of the Hosts?" The girl asked. Violet only said, "I am Violet Evergarden, an Auto Memories doll of the CH Postal company." Seemingly not getting the answer she wanted, the girl asked again, "Why are you not going to one of the hosts?" Just the Tamaki walked over to the girl.

"Why, Violet writes letters for all of those around, Madame. She is here to write one such letter for me." Tamaki Neeled down, "I would write a letter my own but I cant capture all my love for you in one letter." He handed the girl a rose. "So, would you come to the temple, my goddess?" The girls around swooned and the girl blushed and took Tamaki's hand as he led her away.

The end of the club activities finaly ended and Haruhi walked up to Violet. "Hi! I'm Haruhi Fujioka, what is your name?" Violet got up and bowed "Violet Evergarden, an Auto Memories doll of the CH Postal company."

Then, Tamaki fell on one of those banana peels from earlier, landing on his face. "Oof!" The twins laughed hystaricly as the host king yelled at them, "Mommy! Tell them to stop laughing!" Just then, the door opened and a girl with red hair walked in.

**_oOo_**

**Thats all, folks! Hope you enjoyed! Who just walked in through the door? Why is she here? Find out next time on: A Doll and the Host Club!**

**By the way, the flashback took me a while to write because I kept refrencing the original flashback in the anime, it made sure it was as close the the original as possible.**


	2. Starting to Change a Life!

**_oOo_**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been busy with school and stuff. I'mma draw a cover for this soon, trust me. I thought, 'why not get out that chapter' when I have had time. But after that wait, it's here! Same rules as before plus one, ENJOY!**

_**Last Chapter**_

**_oOo_**

_**Last time...**_

_**Just then, the door opened and a girl with red hair walked in.**_

**_oOo_**

Everyone looked over to see a girl with flowing red hair wearing a green and white dress, the bottom half green and top half white. She also had a blue bow around her neck.

"Hello? I was told that a Ms. Kōriki Hatashiku was here?" The girl spoke.

"You just missed her, my princess." Tamaki said to her. "Uhh.. okay..." The girl said. This girl was none other than Luculia Marlborough. Luculia noticed Violet as she was walking out.

Luculia walked over to Violet "Hi, Violet! How are you?" "I am good." Violet responded in her usual monotone voice. Luculia talked to Violet for about an hour before leaving.

"Sooooo, who was that? You seemed to know her well." The twins asked Violet. "I also wanna know, Vi-Chan!" Hunny said, clinging to his stuffed rabbit, Usa-Chan (Or Bun-Bun to manga readers) Kyoya spoke up.

"She was Luculia Marlborough from the Lika Postal Company." hat creeped everyone other than Mori and Violet out. "How do you know this, Kyoya..." Haruhi asked. "I did research." Was all that she got in response.

"Sir, would you like to go home and write that letter now?" Violet asked. Tamaki nodded as they left. Then, Tamaki stopped. "You shaddy twins better get out! I dont know what you will do if you're left alone with my Haruhi!" The twins shrugged and left.

"Tamaki, it's raining." Haruhi said, "You better take an unbrella." Tamaki thought, _"Haruhi thought about my health!"_ He... I dont know how to discribe it... He looked _weird_ in real life.

Well, that aside, Violet and Tamaki left the school. In the car Tamaki wouldn't stop blabbing about anything and everything. When they got home Violet pulled out a type writer.

"Shall we get started? You hired me for a month." Tamaki walked over. "Yeah." Violet began to write.

An hour later Violet had finished the letter. It read...

_Dear mother,_

_It's me, Tamaki! I Just wanted to tell you how I'm doing, I dont even know if this will reach you. Well, I started a club, it's a Host Club, funny huh? Your son, who of which is blessed with good looks, starting a Host Club it entertain girls. That aside, I also have so many friends. I'll tell you them, there is Kyoya Ootori, he is very serious but also fun to be around! In fact, I found your address though him! then, there is the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachiin, I can never tell them apart. Next is Takashi Morinozuka, practically everyone calls him Mori and he is the stoic one. Now, Mitskuni haninozuka, he is the boy lolita of the group! Last is my Haruhi, she is like a daughter to me. Everyone is a club member and i like them alot. Anyway, I hope you are doing well and that we can meet up soon. I would love it if you would write back. I love you, mom._

_Love, your son,_

_Tamaki_

"Wow! Violet this is really good!" Tamaki exclaimed in excitement. Violet packed up, put the address on the letter, and sent it to Tamaki's mother. They got changed and went to bed. Violet had a dreamless night.

"Violet, time to wake up!" Violet get up. "Hmm?" "We are going to the United States, Haruhi got a passport!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Pack your things!"

Getting out of bed, Violet adjusted her arms. She didn't take off her gloves yesterday. Violet packed a bathing suit, extra cloths, her type writer, some extra gloves, shampoo and other bathroom products, and some other things. Violet and Tamaki ate then went off.

The rest were waiting at the airport. "HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled as he ran up and hugged her. "Tamaki, you're crushing me..." Haruhi said. Tamaki let go and they got in the plane. Violet dug though her things for the brooch.

...

...

A few minutes of digging though her things passed

...

...

...

...

...

...

It had been 15 minutes and still nothing was found.

...

...

..

...

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

Violet gave up. Her brooch wasn't there. The brooch that was the color of Major's eyes was gone.

At least thats what she thought.

**_oOo_**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked hard on it! I think this is a good cliff hanger, what about you? Anyways, what was with this phrase, "at least that's what she thought." What does it mean? Find out next time on: A Doll and The Host Club!**

**BYE!**


	3. Crazy First day in the US!

**_oOo_**

**You guys seem to like this story and i have a lot of ideas for this! This may go on for a while, hihapter, so you are getting now! Enjoy!**

**New rules for when they are in the U.S.**

_"thought"_

_Typing_

Twins

Japanese

**English**

_**Memory (always japanese)**_

_**Over Phone**_

**_oOo_**

_**Last time...**_

_**The brooch that was the color of the majors eyes was gone.**_

_**At least thats what she thought.**_

**_oOo_**

Violet was worried, she left the brooch somewhere, but she didnt know where. She looked out the planes window, sighing. Her memory of the major getting her the brooch came back. It was more painful than ever now that she lost said brooch. Haruhi, who of which sat next to Violet, noticed her dismay.

"Hey, Violet, are you okay?" Haruhi asked, worried.

"Yes, Ms. Fujioka, I'm fine." Violet said normaly. "Okay..." Haruhi didn't trust that answer Violet gave her.

The plane flew for a while, Violet stayed awake throughout the whole 15 hour flight.

**_oOo_**

Violet noticed a fimiliar face when getting off the flight, it was that girl who talked to her at the club. Something in her bag glissened.

The club go up to one of those money exchange booths and changed 5,000,000 yen to 9,241,853.90 dollars. Haruhi had to rely on Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori on translations. Tamaki knew a bit of english but not as much as them.

They got on a limo and went to the hotel. Tamaki was paying for everything, as usual. Haruhi and Violet shared a room because Violet will 'unlock the female commoner in Haruhi' Tamaki's words, not mine. Hunny and Mori share a room, no surprise there, the twins share a room, again no surprise, and Tamaki and Kyoya shared a room.

They got in bed and went to sleep.

**_oOo_**

_**"MAJOR! MAJOR!"**_

_**Violet was yelling to her major, Gilbert Bouganvillea. He had been shot. **_

_**"I'm... Okay..." He said in pain. He was NOT okay. Blood coming from his head and down his face, covering his right eye. Then, just a second later...**_

_**BAM**_

_**A gun had shot Gilbert in his side. Violet gasped in shock the same time Gilbert gasped in pain. Picking up a gun, Violet fired at the attackers, missing twice but hit on the third time. The other peerson who shot at the stood there in fear. Violet pulled the trigger again. And again. And again. The gun was out of amo, the man took this oppertunity to run away.**_

_**Violet put down the gun.**_

_**"Major!" The major had his eyes clossed but he wasn't dead.**_

_**"Save yourself... Leave me here..." He pleaded. "You have to run..." **_

_**"I cannot do that! I will take you with me!" Violet yelled "Leave me here..." Gilbert pleaded again, "I will not leave you behind! I will stay here and fight!" Violet put Gilbers arm around her neck. "I will only go if I take you with me." **_

_**Violet walked with Gilbert next to her, it was then that some one shot her arm off. Violet bared the pain, she had to save Gilbert! **_

_**"VIOLET!" Gilbert said, pulling out his gun and shotting at the person who shot Violet. Violet got up and carried Gilbert again.**_

"Violet, it's time to get up"

_**The man threw a flash bomb at them. Violet's other arm had been blown off as they got to the middle of the stairs. **_

_**"I will not let you die."**_

"Hey, Violet, wake up."

Violet woke up to Haruhi shaking her awake. Then, they heard screaming.

**"PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG OR HE GETS IT!"**

Violet rean down the stairs against Haruhi's wishes.

There stood three guys in full black cloths, black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black gloves, and black skee maskes. One guy noticed Violet.

**"YOU! ON THE FLOOR, NOW OR YOU GET SHOT!" **He pointed the gun at her. Violet noticed Tamaki being held at gun point. Hunny and Mori were not there; they went to explore the town. The twins and Kyoya were also held at gun point.

Violet ran up to one of the guys and kicked the gun out of his hand. Another guy shot Violet in the arm. At least thats what Tamaki thought when he saw it.

"VIOLET!" Violet took off her gloves and revieled her arms, the club was in shock, other than Kyoya. Violet went to touch the brooch but she forgot she lost it. Violet looked a bit more sad. Running up to the other guy, she wispered, "Major..." She took out the other two guys quickly. The twins came up to her.

"What happened to your arms?" Violet didn't want to answer so she said two words.

"A war." The twins were confused but didn't pry anymore into it. Kyoya wrote something in his notebook. Tamaki noticed the brooch was gone.

"Hey, what happened to the brooch you were wearing?" Violet looked away and refused to answer.

"Tama-Chan! Hika-Chan! Kou-Chan! Kyo-Chan! Were back!" Hunny came through the door on Mori's shoulders. "And we found one of the regulars!" The girl from the club came in the hotel. Violet noticed she had something on around her neck.

.

.

.

Violet was not happy at the sight.

**_oOo_**

**Hope you enjoyed! I worked hard on this chapter. I will try to write a chapter atleast once a week. Emphasis on TRY. Well, why was Violet unhappy when she saw the girl? What is the girl's name? Find out next time on: A Doll and The Host Club!**


	4. The Culprit is Caught!

**_oOo_**

**Here is then next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Same rules as last time.**

**_oOo_**

_**Last time...**_

_**Violet noticed something around her neck.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Violet was not happy at the sight.**_

**_****oOo_**

"Hello! I'm Kōriki Hatashiku!" She said with a fake smile. Violet noticed the smile was fake, she knew Violet knew. Kōriki walked over to a table and offered for them to sit with her.

They began to talk, in the middle of their chat Kōriki said, "Can I talk to Violet outside for a moment?" Violet got up and they walked outside.

"So, Violet. If you tell them I stole this dumb brooch," Kōriki motioned to the brooch, "You will not like what happens." she said with a menicing grin. "I have people all over the globe."

They went back inside and they continued to chat. A bit later Haruhi walked down the stairs.

"Sorry it took me a bit, I had to get dressed." Haruhi had on a grey t-shirt and jeans. She also had on some black shoes. "Huh? Kōriki? You're here?" Kōriki nodded "Hi Haruhi!" Kōriki was one of Haruhi's regulars. Sitting down, Haruhi ordered something to eat.

Tamaki looked at Kōriki's neck because the glare from there was blinding him. He saw it, Violet's brooch. "Hey, Kōriki?" "Hmm? Yes Tamaki Senpai?" "Where did you get that brooch?" Kōriki now knew that Tamaki knew she stole it. To get away from the question, she looked at her watch. "OH! I have to go! Bye!" Kōriki got up quickly and left.

Everyone but Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, and surprisingly Tamaki was shocked.

"Why did she have to leave in such a hurry?" The twins asked, turning their head to the side. "Dont know, Haru-Chan and Kou-Chan." Hunny said, on Mori's shoulders. Just then, someone brings over a letter.

**"Is there a 'Tamaki Suoh' here?" **Tamaki raised his hand,** "Right here!" **Tamaki smiled, making the girl swoon. "O-okay... I have a letter from a 'Anne-Sophie Grantaine' for you." Tamaki stopped for a second. "Okay." Grabing the letter, he looked inside.

_Dear Tamaki,_

_Hello son, it has been a long time sence we talked, huh? I am glad to hear you are doing good. I hope to see you again soon. It's good to hear you have such good friends. I'm doing well, so no need to worry. I will write back, okay Tamaki?_

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

Tamaki smiled and put the letter away, "So, where were we?" He asked the group. "guy, I heared there is this place that's called "Lights Out" that we could eat at for dinner." Everyone nodded in agreement.

**_oOo_**

Tamaki pulled Violet aside when walking to 'Lights Out.' "Violet, did you notice what Kōriki had around her neck?" Violet nodded, "Yes, she had the brooch that the major gave to me." "Lets get it back!" Violet nodded, "Okay, sir."

The two walked cought up with the group as they entered the restaurant.

**"Hello, do you have a reservation?" "Yes, we do." **Kyoya was the one who respneded to the host. **"Okay, what name?" "Tamaki suoh" "Ah yes, here it is, come with me."** The host grabbed some menus and walked to where they will be seated.

"Kyoya senpai, can you tell us what the menu says?" Haruhi said. "Okay." Kyoya responeded a bit hesitently. He then went to read the menu. "Ohhhh The poached salmon and pain de campagne (1) sound good!" The twins said in responce to the menu.

Once ordered, they enjoyed their food. The waiter came over with the bill, **"Here is your bill, your total is $120." "Here it is,"** Kyoya said giving the waiter the money, **"And a $24 tip."** The host club left and on their way back to the hotel they ran into Kōriki again.

"Ah! Hello! Kōriki, I would like to ask you the question you couldnt answer from earlier!" Tamaki said walking up to her. "Uhhh okay..." Kōriki said nervously. "Where did you get the brooch?" Kōriki froze up, unable to answer. "Just as I suspected... You stole it from Violet." Tamaki upfront and told her. Kōriki was sweating bullets. "I-I dont know wha-what you a-are talking about!" Kōriki rushed, making her lie even more see through. "Kōriki, we dont trust theifs in the host club. If you give back the brooch you will only be banned from the club for a year." Tamaki said crossing his arms. "Fine..." She said, taking off the brooch in giving it to Violet.

"Well! lets go back!" Tamaki said dragging Haruhi along. "I wanna play some commoner games from the US!"

They went back to the hotel, played hide and seek, tag, red light green light, and many more games. When they went inside, Violet went to sleep.

**_oOo_**

The next day the twins came up to her.

"Hey, Violet! We wanted to ask, who is the major you were talking about in your sleep." That caused Haruhi to spit take. "WHY ON EARTH WERE YOU OUR ROOM!?" "We wanted to see if you were awake! But, anyways, Violet, who is the major. Is he someone you know who was in the military?"

**_oOo_**

**Thats where Imma leave off! Hope you like it! I will post a chapter every Friday between 4:00 PM and 8:00 PM EST. So look forward to it!**

(1) Pain de campagne is a type of french bread

**BYE!~**


	5. The Quick Day at the Beach!

**_oOo_**

**Hello! Here is the 5th Chapter of the story! Enjoooooy!**

**Just a recap on the rules;**

"_thought"_

_typing_

**English**

Japanese

_**Memory**_

Twins

_**Last Chapter**_

**_oOo_**

_**Last time...**_

_**"But, anyway, Violet, who was the major? Is he someone you know who was in the military?"**_

**_oOo_**

"the Major... He was..." Violet looked at the ground, gripping the brooch. "He..." Her voice, overcome with sadness, was wavy and thin. Violet felt like she was gonna tear up, but wasn't. "He was a close friend..."

The twins noticed the sudden change in her tone. They looked at each other. "Sooooo... Where is he now?" The twins had no remorse with that comment. They had realized their mistake, but it was too late. "AH! Sorry! Didn't mean to make you sad!" Violet was visibly distressed. She was shaking, so much so that it looked like she was vibrating. Kyoya spoke up so she didn't need to.

"Violet was in the military up until about a year ago. The major I assume she is talking about is Major Gilbert Bougainvillea. He is currently recorded as killed in action, he took care of Violet her whole life." Haruhi slowly backed away, if he could get that much information in a few days, how much did he have on her?! Tamaki went over and tried to console Violet. He was failing.

"VIOLET! OH how much you had to go through at such a young age! It's terrible!" Tamaki... Ooooh, Tamaki... You do not know how to console anyone, do you?

Well, anyways, everyone sat in silence as they ate their breakfast.

**_oOo_**

"Vi-Chan!" Hunny ran up to Violet. "Vi-Chan! Let's go to the beach! Everyone is going!" Violet nodded, "Of course, whatever you may want." Hunny ran up to Mori, "YAAAAAAY! VI-CHAN IS GOING TO THE BEACH WITH US!" They got changed and went to the beach.

**_oOo_**

"Come on, Haruhi! Daddy is waiting!" Tamaki yelled from the beach, he was wearing some purple swim shorts. Haruhi got out of the car in a tank top and shorts yelling, "COMING! AND SENPAI YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Haruhi took off her tank top to revile a pink two-piece that almost made a one-piece. It also had a baby blue stripe over the top and a baby blue section on the bottom. "HARUHI! DID THE TWINS MAKE YOU WEAR THAT?!" Haruhi sighed, "No, senpai, I brought this." Haruhi motioned her bathing suit, "Well, more specifically my father repacked some of my clothes, again..." The twins got out and they were in black swim shorts. Hunny and Mori got out as well, they both were wearing blue swim shorts. Kyoya didn't come, he had to do something, he didn't say what.

Violet got out of the car last, she had on a blue two-piece that transitioned to a lighter shade near the bottom. The bottom part of the two-piece was skirt-like. It was provided by the Hitachiin twins. The group got in the water and splashed eachother, it was like anyother day at the beach. Violet had taken the brooch off when she got in the water.

**_oOo_**

When Violet had gotten out, she put the brooch on like a bracelet. Violet fell asleep in the sun. Tamaki and the rest packed up and went home, carrying Violet to the car.

Then, Violet woke up to Tamaki shaking her.

"Hey, Violet! Let's write the next letter!" Violet nodded, got out her type writer, and got to work.

_Dear Mother,_

_It's so great to hear that you will be writing back every time I write. Also, yeah, it has been a while since we have talked. Today I went to the beach with my friends, we are now in the U.S. by the way. Haruhi got a passport! Well, anyways, I'm glad to hear you are well. It is a huge relief. But, I hope we can meet in person again soon. Bye!_

_Sencerely, Tamaki._

Violet Finished the letter and mailed it to his mother.

**_oOo_**

**That's all! Sorry, I've been busy as of late so it took longer than normal. I will try my hardest to update in time, but no promises. Welp, thats all.**

**BYE~**


	6. AUTHOR NOTE:

**_oOo_**

**Guys, Imma take a break for Thanksgiving, K? It's just a bit much to write this and the other story I just put out. So, I'm pausing both of them. This will be posted on both of the stories so if you read one and not the other you would know. Anyways, I'm not discontinuing the stories, just putting them on a week-long hiatus. Expect the next chapter in a week from when I put this notice!**

**BYE~**

**_oOo_**


	7. The Host Club Goes Back To Japan!

**_oOo_**

**I'm not dead! I'm back with another chapter of "A Doll and The Host Club." Also, I'm working on the new cover, so expect it soon. (If it works with this new one) Also, I rewatched both shows and I noticed how OOC I made Violet by mistake. I'll work on fixing that in later chapter!**

**Rules:**

_"Thought"_

_Typing/Text_

**English**

Japanese/narration

_**Memory**_

Twins

_**Last Chapter**_

**_oOo_**

_**No recap of last chapter needed.**_

**_oOo_**

Violet got out of bed and got dressed into her doll outfit. She tied the brooch around her neck and went to the main room of the hotel. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori were there eating and talking. Well, Kyoya wasn't eating, he was only there. Hunny noticed Violet standing there and rushed over to her.

"Vi-Chan! Come and eat! You have to try this food! It's so good!" Hunny dragged Violet over and told her to get some food.

"No thank you, I've been trained to keep my eating low while on a mission." Violet stated, declining the food. When they were halfway done eating, Haruhi came down in a blue t-shirt and some black pants.

"HARUHI! Daddy want's you to try some of this food." Tamaki yelled to her, catching some other people's attention.

"Oh, sure. And Tamaki," Haruhi sat down and got some food to eat. "You are _not_ my dad." she deadpaned. When they finished their food Kyoya reminded them of something.

"Just so you know, he have 3 hours until our plane departs." He pushed up his glasses, causing to do that anime glare thing. "I would recamend you pack you things." The twins looked at eachother.

"Oh no..." Violet looked at them, "What is the matter?" "We didn't pack any of our things yesterday!" The twins and Tamaki each had to pack all of their things. It took an hour to do so.

**_oOo_**

"We have 2 more hours until our plane departs." Kyoya Imformed them as the got in the car. **"The DC airport please." "of course, sir." **Their drive to the DC Airport took 15 minutes. When they got through TSA, they had 30 minutes to get to their gate.

"We have 30 minutes to get to our gate, it is gate D30" Kyoya said as Haruhi pointed tward gate D30. "It's right there, senpai." Haruhi stated, walking to the gate. Violet and the rest followed suit.

**"Gate D30 will be boreded in 3 minutes."** Some one said throught the loud speaker. "They said that gate D30 will be departing in 3 minutes!" Hunny said, running to their gate. Everyone ran aswell.

**"First class will now board. I repeat, First class will now board."** A flight attendant said. The Host Club and Violet walked up to the doors and showed them their tickets and passports after Kyoya told them what she said. They each got in their seat and the plane took off.

Violet staired out the window the entire time. The flight took the same time as the first, 15 hours.

**_oOo_**

When they got back to the mansion, Tamaki gave Violet a phone and everyones number, he also downloaded Discord and made he a account. A few minutes later, she got a message on Discord.

**Tamaki: **_Guys, I added Violet to our group chat! _

**Hunny: **_Hi Vi-Chan!_

**Haruhi: **_Sorry they dragged you into this..._

**Twin 1:**_Welcome to the chat, Violet!_

**Twin 2:** _Yeah, Welcome!_

**Haruhi: **_Okay, so which one of you is which?_

**Twin 1: **_We will never tell_

**Twin 2:** _We will never tell_

**Haruhi: **_Oh, I see!_

**Haruhi: **_Twin 1 is Kaoru and Twin 2 is Hikaru!_

**Twin 2:** _NOPE!_

**Haruhi: **_I know I'm right, Hikaru_

**Twin 1: **_Okay, what ever..._

**Haruhi: **_Kyoya is typing... oh no..._

**Kyoya: **_I found out that Violet's boss, Claudia Hodgins, is coming to Japan tomarrow_

**Hunny: **_Really?! I can't wait to meet them!_

**Kyoya:** _That was a heads up to Tamaki so he knows_

**Haruhi:**_ Hey. guys it's 10:00 at night_

**Haruhi:** _We should go to sleep, we do have school tomarrow_

**Tamaki: **_Good night everyone!_

**Hunny:** _Night!_

**Mori:** _night_

**Twin 2:** _Mori is aliiiiivvvveeee! also, goodnight_

**Twin 1:** _Night guys!_

**Kyoya:** _Good night_

**_oOo_**

Violet fell alseep at 10:05 at night. She had yet another dreamless night.

**_oOo_**

**Bye! I never realized how much of a pain it is to write messages with name's... Any how, why is Hodgins coming to Japan? Find out next time on: A Doll And The Host Club!**


	8. Request For The Doll Overlap!

**_oOo_**

**I didn't die! Here is the next chapter is "A Doll and the Host Club" Hope you enjoy!**

_'Thought'_

_Typing/Text_

Twins

**Intercome/phone**

_**Memory/recap**_

**(My Random Comentary!)**

**_oOo_**

Violet woke up for school the next day and got ready. Tamaki was waiting for her at the door.

"Let's go, Violet!" Tamaki proceeded to walk out the door, Violet followed. They got in a limozene and went to Ouran Highschool. Once there, they got out and went inside the pink building and to class.

After 2nd period someone came over the intercome.

**"Violet Evergarden, a Mr. Claudia Hodgins is here for you at the front office. I reapeat, Ms. Violet Evergarden, Mr. Claudia Hodgins is here for you at the front office."**

Violet got out of her seat and walked all the way to the front office. She walked inside and saw the red haired man standing there.

"Yes, sir?" Violet said in her monotone voice.

"Someone said they needed you back at Leiden, they said it can't wait. You were hired by a man named Mark Harlo, he wants you to write to his wife. The thing is, you are already on a job, and I told him this. He said it was ergent, she was away in Russia and came down with a deadly ilness and he wouldn't be able to get to Russia in time. So, he wanted you to write a letter, and only you." Claudia explained Violet nodded when he was finished.

"I will do the job on one condition, sir, I will be able to work on the job I am on while back in Lieden." Claudia agreed to the condition, it was understandable. Once they were done, Violet went to the club room and waited.

Kyoya was already there some how, classes just let out.

**_oOo_**

A few minutes later, Violet got a call. She looked at who it was and it was labled 'Hodgins' to her surprise **(Well, not really but ya know...)**. She picked it up as Tamaki walked in and started to get ready.

**"Hello, Sir?"**

**"Hey, Violet, Mark Harlo will come to you. It turns out his reson he couldn't go Russia was because he had a new job here and if he didn't show up, he would lose it."**

**"Okay, Sir. I assume you have of my where abouts?"**

**"Yeah, he is about 5'11" with long rust colored hair, grey-blue eyes, and looks to be about 20 to 25 years old."**

**"Got it, Sir."**

**"Gotta go, Iris is asking about one of her new jobs"**

**"Good bye, Sir."**

And with that, Claudia Hodgins hang up. Kyoya took that opertunity to tell her how her boss got her number.

"I gave him your phone number when I met up with him. You left your phone on your desk one day and Tamaki put his number in your contacts." Kyoya's glasses did that anime glare **(You know the one)**. Tamaki had finished getting ready when the rest came in.

They got in formation, and a wave of girls came and went to one of the respected hosts. About half way through the club, a man that looked like how Claudia discribed came in, hair in a small pony tail over his sholder. He wore a dark red button up shirt, a yellow tie, very dark, but not black, purple pants, and dark grey boots. He looked very feminin dispite his semi-masculin frame. His eyes were almost compleatly grey but had that bit of blue so they werent. His voice sounded like a mixture between Kyoya's and Kaoru's when he spoke.

"Umm... Is there a Ms. Violet Evergarden here? I was told she could write a letter for me while she was on another job? I'm Mark Harlo." He rubbed the back of his head as Violet stood up from her seat.

"Auto Memories Doll, Violet Evergarden at your sevice." She bowed to Mark as he walked over. "Shall we start writing right away?"

He nodded and when he sat down Violet pulled out her type writer.

"Let us begin, then, Sir." Violet pulled off her gloves to revile her prostetics, the metal glistening is the light. Mark looked as shocked as the guests, I mean, who whould have guessed this beautiful girl was missing both of her arms. Violet noticed this fact. "Do my arms bother you, Sir?"

"Oh! N-no! Not at all! I just wasn't expecting it, may I ask how you lost your arms?" Mark asked, making the guests gasp. why would this commoner ask something so blunt? You shouldn't ask how someone lost their arms!

"Of course, Sir. I lost my arms in war. I hope that surfices your intrest." Mark nodded

"Let's start the letter." He says, so they do. Near the end of club, as the guests pack up to leave they finish.

"We have finished, Sir. Shall I read it aloud?" Violet askes him.

"Yeah, please do." He says, albeit hesitently. "Read it aloud."

_"Dear July,_

_ I'm sorry I can't be there with you, Honey. I've been stuck at home because of compications. I will try to get to Russia as quick as I can, again I'm sorry. I hope you get better soon, I really do. When you do, come home, okay? I miss you and regret not going to Russia with you. Anyways, let me lighten the mood a bit. I just got a new job in Japan, so come here when you are no longer sick. Also, Fredrick just got married, he proposed to Mattilyn a month ago. She cried, literally._

_ I you can't come home, but I'll try my hardest to come to you. Just wait for me, got it? How is your job going, I hear this story is hard to draw. I want to see your beautiful eyes again. I miss you, Honey. I'll see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Mark_

The guests look over in astonish ment as to how she wrote such a good letter. Everyone but Tamaki was shocked, infact. Violet and Tamaki went back to the mansion once the club room was cleaned up. Mark Harlo had to go with them because he had no where to stay until the next week, he will be paying off his stay by working in the mansion.

Violet went to sleep with memories of her past jobs, mainly the one with Anne and her mother. The job she had reminded her of it.

**_oOo_**

**That's it! Sorry this took so long, but ya know... Anyway! Here it is! I'm gonna make another ark soon, so look forward! This chapter was to mainly introduce Mark Harlo, who of which will be inportant in the up coming ark. Bye!**


End file.
